Seasonal Visitor
by FairyTailxNaLu
Summary: [ONE-SHOT story]Since it was Halloween, Lucy decides not to join the Halloween party of her friend and just spend the night with her boyfriend, Natsu. Could this night be their intimate passionate night or horror night?


**Seasonal Visitor**

 _Poof!_

"Happy Halloween!" a blonde girl exclaims after she pulled the string of a party popper, close to the ear of a pink haired man who was overly engrossed in his work. When the man shrieks in surprise, the blonde immediately laughed as she has finally witnessed her boyfriend squeal in surprise, which she found adorable.

"Lucy~," The pink haired man then glares at the blonde who was not bothered at all with the glowered look thrown at her. Instead, she just continued to laugh as she settles herself on the lap of the man. Placing her arms around the neck of the pink-haired man as she chuckles, she let her laughter die down first before she starts looking back at the man she was sitting on.

"Oh, Natsu, I love how you squeal…" Lucy says as she tries to stop her growing smile, knowing that she could laugh again  
"I did not squeal," Natsu quickly denies as his cheeks slowly grew color

Chuckling a little with the obvious denial of the pinkette, Lucy then rolls her eyes as she playfully fumbles her fingers with the pink hair of the man, "Whatever…I still love it," Lucy then grins at the man, who just leaned to her touch and returns the same smile.

"It's true…men do not squeal…it's not manly," Natsu continues to reason out while he looks at the woman on top of him. With his words, Lucy then falls into laughter again, earning the man a little tug at his hair.

"You sound like Elfman-san…Do you usually hang out with him?" Lucy teasingly asks but then Natsu just rolled his eyes as he replies, "Not really…the big man just knows what he is saying when it comes to being manly I guess,"  
"He sure does," and with that, Lucy and Natsu began to chuckle together. When the two ended their laughter, Natsu also wraps his arms around the waist of the blonde as he looked up at the woman, "So, are you going to Mira's party?"

"Well, Levy and Juvia are coming to Mira's Halloween party tonight, all dressed up for the event…" Lucy answers as she began to brush her fingers through the hair of the man  
"Don't you want to come? I bet you have made a costume for the party already," Natsu then had a teasing look at the blonde but then the woman just chuckles before she flicks the forehead of the pinkette, "Pervert," She says as they both grinned to one another  
"What? I just find you extremely sexy when you wear those bunny costumes like in playboy magazine…" Natsu snickered earning him a slap in the arm  
"That was just one time! And for your information that was just to make you jealous, so that you'd come to Mira's Halloween party," Lucy then winks at the man who chuckles at the memory  
"And you sure did make me frantic that night knowing a lot of guys come over to Mira's party," Natsu then tightens his grasp to the waist of the blonde, "So you're going?" He asks again  
"Nope!" Lucy then smiles at him. Natsu couldn't help but cock his head to the side as he got confused with his girlfriend because usually, the woman would always beg him to come and join the party as an excuse for him to dress up to anything.

"Well, that's new…I thought you love wearing those once a year costume?" Natsu suddenly bounces his legs, making the blonde leap in his lap and earn a cute squeal  
"Natsu~" Lucy softly slaps the man again in the arm. After composing herself, she looked down at the man and hugs him this time, "I just decided not to come this year, since you usually don't like coming to those events. Instead…" Lucy then pulls away as she trails off, "Why not just spend the night with you and watch some horror flicks?"  
"Horror flicks? Really?" Natsu then squint his eyes as he studies the face of the blonde, "Is that your excuse to cuddle with me on the couch? You know, you can always just ask me and I'll give you more than just a cuddle"

Laughing at the attempt of the man to sound sexy and flirtatious, Lucy just caves in and kisses the man on the lips. The kiss started slow and sweet, making them close their eyes to savor the feeling. But as soon as Lucy felt Natsu's tongue brush over her lower lip, she willingly opens her mouth and began to have a battle of tongues with him.

The two rhythmically tilts their heads as they deepen the kiss. A once sweet kiss was now a passionate making out of the two. Natsu began to hold Lucy's head with one hand to steady their selves while his other hand slowly crept under the shirt of the blonde to draw tingling circles to the soft skin of the blonde. Lucy, on the other hand, has her hands over Natsu's hair as she would tug on the hair of the man every time she feels spark during their kiss. She would pull Natsu closer to herself even more to deepen the kiss.

As the two continued to kiss, a moan suddenly slips out of Lucy's lips and this triggers an underlying desire to the pink-haired man. With that wave of desire, Natsu couldn't help but tighten his hold to the bare skin of his girlfriend as he felt his growing desire travel down south.

Finally, the two pulls away as they felt the burn in their lungs. The two were catching their breath but their eyes were still closed. Lucy couldn't help but smile as she loved the way she and Natsu would make out all of a sudden after having their typical conversation. But for Natsu, he was struggling to keep his desire at bay. And it was not helping that Lucy would continuously shift in his lap, making his urge deepen even more.

"Luce…" Natsu laboredly calls out the name of his woman, "If you don't stand up now, I might take you on…" Natsu then opens his eyes as he intends to watch his girlfriend's reaction. When Lucy mischievously smiles at him, Natsu suddenly felt excited, thinking that Lucy would like to have a passionate night with him on a scary season. But when Lucy suddenly stood up, his excitement quickly fades away.

"Alright…" Lucy softly mumbles, keeping her mischievous look as she stood up. When she saw the disappointment in Natsu's face, she quickly lifts her leg to straddle the man by his hips, intentionally sitting on his growing desire. When Natsu suddenly moaned at the sudden contact, Lucy couldn't help but grin in triumph, knowing only her could make this man produce such sound. So leaning close to his ear, Lucy seductively whispers, "Then take me…"

And without further ado, Natsu stood up grasping the thighs of the woman to keep her from falling, while Lucy squeals in surprise and her legs instinctively wrap around the waist of the man.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu childishly exclaims his excitement before he begins to lean forward again to start kissing Lucy. Unlike before, the kiss started ferociously and soon enough the blonde was beginning to moan again in pleasure.

It didn't take them long to reach the bedroom, as if Natsu has memorized all corners of their apartment to avoid bumping any tables and lamps, just not to cut their intimate physical contact. Soon, Natsu drops Lucy to the bed, earning a sweet yelp from the blonde. When Lucy was about to scowl at the man for dropping her, her anger quickly disperses when she watched the man before her, slowly taking his shirt off. Natsu was intentionally doing it slow as if to give the woman a good seductive show.

Biting her lower lip, Lucy scans the toned body of her boyfriend. Back in their college days, she would fantasize about running her hands to Natsu's body whenever she was sexually frustrated. But now, Natsu is all hers and no one can take him from her. To add on to the excitement, Lucy decided to tempt even more the man. Prompting herself with her elbow, Lucy looked at Natsu first, taking his time to tease her of unbuttoning his jeans. When she had enough teasing from him, she thought it was her time to tease, so she leans her head backward and audibly moans his name in pleasure as she hauls up her hips. But before Lucy could tease even more the man, Natsu has already crawled over her and start to kiss her furiously and this time, to really make her cry out in pleasure.

As Natsu's fingers gently grazes the bare thighs of his girlfriend, the woman under him whimpers in pleasure and earns him an eager graze of Lucy's hips to his manhood. As the two were getting in the mood for a passionate night, Natsu suddenly smelled something burning, making him pull away a bit to ask the blonde.

Both heaving from their furious kissing, Natsu breathlessly asks, "Did you cook something, Luce? I smell something burning?" Natsu then dives his head to the neck of the blonde to give it some attention, without waiting for any response from the blonde. With his question, Lucy suddenly thought back if she did leave something on the stove when suddenly it clicked to her.

"Ah! The potatoes!" Lucy then pushes Natsu off her to catch the attention of the man. When Natsu scowled after being disturbed from giving his girlfriend some love bites, Lucy snaps her fingers to the man and said, "Just a moment! I'll just turn off the stove," and with that, Lucy fully pushes Natsu off her, making the man stumble to the bed.

When Lucy was by the door, she turns again to Natsu and gave a seductive smile. She said, "When I get back, you better be in your birthday suit hot shot…I am totally frustrated right now," and with that, Natsu had his grin on his face again as he watched his girlfriend run away to head to the kitchen, when he shouted back, "You should too! You are killing me Luce!"

"I will!" Lucy shouts back

With that response, Natsu immediately stood up from the bed and closes the door to the room so that he could do some surprise for the blonde. In a few minutes, he turned on the light of the room while he made himself stark naked. Soon, in his birthday suit, he ran inside the room as he one by one lit the candles in the room, to give it off a romantic and exotic aura inside their bedroom.

When he finished, he started doing some push-ups to define his muscles. He was on the count of 5 push-ups when suddenly the light inside their bedroom turned off, making him stumble down to the floor. Quickly sitting up, Natsu looked around their bedroom to find Lucy who might be sneaking up on him again.

"Luce?" Natsu calls but then no sound came as he looked around their dim lighted bedroom, "Okay, enough hiding, come on…" Natsu slowly stood, suddenly smirking to the idea that Lucy would jump on him to get on with their intimate night. Chuckling lightly, Natsu continues to look around the place but finds nothing different. When no Lucy appeared, Natsu suddenly scratched his head as he tried to think of how did the lights suddenly turns off, when suddenly, even the lighted candles were blown off, making Natsu turn around fast to look at the once lighted candles.

"Ohhh-kay…" Natsu trails off as he stares at candles when suddenly it lights up again, "Gahh!" Natsu shouts in frantic and tumbles away from the table after witnessing the candles die and then turns back to life.

"Lu-luce…" Natsu stutteringly calls, hating his self to sound pathetic, "Do-do we have automatic candles or something?" Natsu asks but then no response was heard. Looking back at the door, it still remained close and he felt like opening it to call on Lucy. So as he quickly stood to open the door, he didn't see that his pants were on the floor, making him fall down to the ground.

Groaning in pain with his sudden impact to the ground, Natsu lets out a growl as he pushes himself off the ground to stand up once again. But as soon as he tried to push himself off the floor, he suddenly noticed two pairs of shoes before him. It was a pair of high heels and good leather shoes. For Natsu, those shoes didn't look familiar at all because he has memorized all the shoes Lucy have and the shoes he was seeing at the moment was something Lucy didn't have.

But what was, even more, bothering for Natsu, they were not just some shoes sitting in front of him. They were shoes being worn by someone, whose skin were pale and looked like translucent. In his position to the floor, Natsu slowly looked up and immediately saw a woman and a man staring down at him.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu shouts as he scrambles away in the floor and hits the table, "Wha-wha-wha…." Natsu trails off scared as his eyes widen when he realized who were standing before him.

"wha-what the hell is happening?" Natsu nervously stares at the two pale unknown beings, "Ha-how is it possible to s-s-see you two here?"

The two beings didn't speak immediately. Instead, the pale woman smiled as the pale man furrowed his brows as his lips turned down into a frown.

"Hello, Natsu," the woman spoke in a sweet and gentle voice

"Ha-ha-wha...hi…Layla…" Natsu trails off, trying to ignore his trembling body, "Wha-ha-how is it possible you are here…aren't you dead?"

Laughing at the man's words, the spirit of Layla shyly stifles her laughter as she watched the pink-haired man tremble on the floor, "Why of course Natsu…Jude and I have died already and we are here in spirit,"

"S-so you two are ghosts?" Natsu questions as he eyed the two spirits before him. When Layla nods her head, Natsu immediately closes his eyes as he pounds on his head while mumbling, "This is not real...Get your head straight Natsu...You might be dreaming,"

"How you wish," a grumpy man's voice suddenly said, making Natsu open his eyes again and look up to the two spirits standing before him. When Natsu's gaze landed on Jude, he felt a shiver run up his spine after seeing the intense and fearing gaze of the once alive blonde man.

"Oh no-no-no…" Natsu then tries to push himself further but then he was already leaning towards the table, leaving him no choice but to stand. When he stood up, Layla and Jude, simultaneously took a step closer to him, making him stumble backward, but then again, it was dead end already.

"Woah-woah-woah!" Natsu exclaims as he pushes his arms forward to stop the two ghost from coming closer, "Ju-just…this distance,"

"Do you usually keep yourself naked?" Jude suddenly questions as he looks at Natsu from head to toe, as if he was trying to study the man. With that question, Natsu suddenly looked down and late realized he was stark naked right in front of Lucy's deceased parents. So like a shy girl, Natsu reached forward to the bed and pulled the duvet over his body.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Layla…you shouldn't have seen that…" Natsu said as he securely wraps the duvet over his body

Layla just chuckles at the alive human before glancing at Jude, who still had a mad expression. Despite the warning of the pinkette, Layla still took a closer look at him as she says, "It's fine…"

"Oi lad, you haven't answered my question," Jude insistently asks the pinkette, who suddenly turned red. Scratching the back of his head, Natsu shyly answers, "Well…no. It just so happens, me and Lucy are just about to have sex…when you two decide to appear before me"

"Oh, a Halloween passion night…" Layla then smiles at Natsu, who cringed in shock. He didn't know if he should be scared of the fact that Layla just said 'sex' in a more timid term or be afraid to the fact that he said he was about to have sex with their daughter.

"W-well…can you answer my question now, why you two are here?" Natsu asks despite the tremble of his hands

"Oh, since it will be all souls day in a few days, I and Jude decided to show up before Lucy…You know, since it will be our season visitation anyways," Layla answers and then Jude adds, "But we didn't expect to see a naked man inside Lucy's apartment, especially in the bedroom,"

"…Right," Natsu then looks away embarrassed about the idea that Lucy's parents had to see him stark naked, "Well, Lucy is downstairs…" Natsu answers scratching his head  
"It looks like it…" Jude then sighs before he turns around to roam the room, making Natsu widen his eyes. He was like watching a 3D movie, seeing the ghost of Jude floating around the room when suddenly he had goose bumps in his arms. Looking at his side, Layla was already standing next to him, intently looking at him while she kept her smile. Totally surprised with the sudden proximity, Natsu stumbles away from the ghost as he tried to stop himself from shrieking.

"Goodness! Layla! You creep me out!" Natsu exclaims as he tried to gain his footing. When the ghost of Layla chuckles, Natsu had his eyes twitch because he didn't know what to feel.

"Oh, I was just trying to admire the man that my daughter loves…" Layla then turns around and starts to float around the room just like Jude. The two spirits looked like they were agitated and Natsu could feel his trembling body as he watches the two translucent ghosts.

"U-u-umm…" Natsu utters, making the two ghosts snapping look at him, "N-not th-that I want to, um, shoo you both a-away…but, what else business d-do you have he-here?"

When Layla and Jude looked at one another, they seemed to have agreed on something. And so, looking back at Natsu, the two floated close to him, making the pinkette widen his eyes in horror. As Layla floated to the side, Jude had crossed the bed, making Natsu fall down to his naked bottom and groan in pain. But the pain was quickly ignored when the two ghosts cornered him in the room, with their pale and expressionless face.

"o-oh-kay…did I do something wrong?" Natsu nervously asks as he looks up at the two ghosts when suddenly Jude's ghost vanished in thin air and quickly appeared to his side.

"Gaahhh!" Natsu lets himself shriek out, ignoring how high pitch it was, "J-Jude!"

"Do you love my daughter?" Jude suddenly asks, making the questioned man raise his brow. Suddenly feeling confident with how he felt for their daughter, Natsu convincingly replies, "Of course,"

Layla's ghost then disappears as well as she poof herself next to the pinkette and asks, "Do you plan to break her heart?"

"Wha-!" Natsu shifts his head fast as he didn't expect Layla to be by his side, "O-of course not!"

"Good," the two ghost simultaneously comments as their spirits vanished and quickly reappears standing in front of the horrified man on the floor

"Will you protect her from all harm?" Jude questions, with his booming deep voice, which brought the same chill to Natsu's spine moments ago  
"With my entire life sir," Natsu said with no tremble in his voice. Suddenly having the courage to face the two ghosts, Natsu stood up and secured the duvet in his body as he seriously looked back to the two translucent bodies in front of him.

"I love Lucy and I will protect her with all my life. She is my life now and I don't see myself with any woman in this world but her,"

The ghost parents then look at one another after hearing the serious words of the pink-haired man. With their serious faces, the two suddenly changes their expression and showed to Natsu their appreciation. With the usual smiling face of Layla, it has brought relief to Natsu, making him return the smile.

"I hear the honesty in your words Natsu. I really do admire the love you feel for my Lucy, so I will trust your words that Lucy will have a happy life, now that she has you," Layla then comes closer to Natsu. Unlike before, Natsu didn't feel afraid anymore and lets Layla brush her ghosted hand over his cheek.

"Thank you," Layla says before she steps back and returns next to Jude

"Lucy is our only child and leaving her alone in this world has brought us worry, Natsu. But hearing what you said has brought us relief. Take care of our princess Natsu…She doesn't like a knight in shining armor, she loves a dragon who will protect her and be her companion to all her adventures,"

"I will be that dragon, sir," Natsu sternly says as he nods at the deceased father

"Good…well then, I guess…" Jude then trails off to look at his wife and they both smiled to one another before they looked back at the curious Natsu, "We give you our blessing, to marry our daughter…"

"…wait what?" Natsu surprisingly beams at the sudden realization, when suddenly the two ghosts vanish into thin air and the light to the room turns on.

As soon as the ghosts disappear and the lights went back on, the door to the room opened with a frantic blonde, "Natsu!" Lucy shouts as soon as she swings the door open, "Why the heck is the door locked?! Wait, what? How?" Lucy then starts to mumble about how did the door open when moments ago it was still locked and yet Natsu stood at the other end of the room.

Looking back at his girlfriend, Natsu had his smile appear as he watched Lucy panic about something he didn't fully try to understand. When Lucy continued to rumble about being locked out despite hearing a few shrieks, Natsu ignored the blonde and just walks up to a nightstand. Pulling a drawer open, he took out a dark blue velvet box and admired it knowing what was inside it. Thankfully, the blonde was too engrossed with her ranting to notice Natsu holding something in his hands, so the man didn't have to worry about hiding something in his back.

"Lucy," Natsu calmly calls the blonde, making her stop from mumbling

"What?" Lucy asked worriedly as she takes a step closer to her man

Without words, Natsu walks up to Lucy who was suddenly confused with the way her boyfriend was acting. But then Lucy silently waited and watched Natsu as he stood before her.

"Lucy," Natsu repeats then he pulls his hands out from his back, making the duvet wrapped around his waist fall and pools by his feet, "I have been thinking about this for months…it's just that, I couldn't bring myself to ask without fully asking your parents' approval," Natsu then lifts his hand as he stares at the velvet box

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Lucy curiously asks then she unexpectedly notices the box that Natsu was holding. Her eyes then widen when she noticed what kind of box he had in his hands. Her breaths became short, she felt nervous, and her eyes were beginning to water.

"For some weird reason, I had a chance to meet your parents…" Natsu then looks up at Lucy, who suddenly had furrowed brows, as if he had two heads, "I don't know if you'll believe me, but your parents came tonight…you know 'cause it'll be all soul's day soon…"

"…" Lucy astonishingly stares at the man before her, "Are you drunk, Natsu?"

"No, of course not…" Natsu says before he shakes his head in disbelief, "I'm telling the truth…"

"That is-" Lucy began but was interrupted immediately

"You know what, never mind…" Natsu then grins at Lucy, "All I know is, where ever your parents are right now, they approve what I will do now…" and with that Natsu kneels down on one knee, as he brought the velvet box close to the blonde. Opening the jewelry box, a simple silver ring band with a diamond in the center adorned with two small white sapphire stones appeared before Lucy. Gasping at the precious ring, Lucy suddenly trembled in happiness, as she realized that Natsu was actually proposing to her already.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry this dragon, who will love to protect you with all his life and be your eternal companion for adventures?" Natsu wishfully looks at Lucy who was now shaking as she tries to hold her tears

"Natsu…" Lucy whispers before she fervently nods her head and audibly says, "Yes," and with that, Natsu stands up and takes the ring from the box to slip it to the ring finger of his now fiancée. When the two hugged, Natsu then lifts Lucy and twirls the woman, making her squeal in excitement. Once he settles her down, he whispers to her ears, "I love you, Lucy,"

"I love you too," Lucy says back as she pulls away from Natsu and leans to give a chaste kiss to the man. When they pulled away, Natsu kept their distance short by keeping his arms wrapped around Lucy's waist. He began to look at Lucy's face, and he couldn't explain the happiness he had in his chest just by seeing the genuine smile Lucy had. As his eyes scanned down Lucy, Natsu's brain late realized that they were literally skin-to-skin, and this made Natsu smirk mischievously.

"You know Luce, I like the way you dress tonight…" Natsu said as his eyes slowly went back to gaze at the brown eyes of his fiancée. Curious to what she was wearing, Lucy looked down to her body and her eyes grew wide when she saw she was wearing nothing but her skin. With her breasts pressed up against Natsu's chest, and suddenly cautious about how Natsu's hand were slowly traveling down her body and stops right at her butt cheeks, Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at their naked state.

"Yeah, me too. I like the way you're dressed up," Lucy then cocks her head to the side as they both smiled to one another, "You know you have a way to be different from the rest…"

"How?" Natsu curiously asks

"Well, I think you are the only guy from our group of friends who literally proposed on one bended knee wearing his birthday suit," Lucy's smile then grows bigger as she hears the boisterous laughter of her man

"Then, that goes for you too," Natsu then lifts Lucy by her thighs, making her screech in surprise as she wraps her legs around his hips, "You are the only girl who said yes to that kind of proposal wearing her birthday suit as well," the two then laughs as they just found their wedding proposal story ridiculous

"I guess we'll just have to be the couple with the most x-rated wedding proposal…" Lucy states as she tightens her embrace to the man who nodded in agreement. With Lucy's boobs hugging his face, Natsu suddenly felt his forgotten desire as he felt the softness of Lucy's breast and how her nipples were rubbing at his chin. So Natsu then pinches the butt cheeks of the blonde.

"Ah!" Lucy squeaks before slapping Natsu in the arm, "You are one naughty man…"

"I know," Natsu then smirks playfully before he attacks the neck of the blonde and immediately earned a moan from her. Pulling away for a second, Natsu lustfully says, "Are you ready Luce? I'm so ready to take you,"

Without looking at Natsu, Lucy kept her eyes closed as she savored the lustful and seductive voice of her man, almost moaning just hearing his voice. So with Natsu's question, she breathlessly answers, "Oh, Natsu, take me now…"

And without further ado, the two has finally started their passionate Halloween night.

 **The End**


End file.
